


Devil in a Blue Dress

by eric_idle_rules



Series: The Stroke [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: This picks up a while after the first part of this series, when the two finally get together.Also, this is one of my oldest fics.  I am well aware that it's far from my best work, but again, we all had to start somewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up a while after the first part of this series, when the two finally get together.
> 
> Also, this is one of my oldest fics. I am well aware that it's far from my best work, but again, we all had to start somewhere.

“Hey, John, did you wanna go out somewhere? Hey, John, did you wanna head out? Hey, John, would you like to go somewhere with me? God, that sounds so cheesy.” Randy was pacing back and forth in the empty locker room, waiting for John to come out of the showers. He heard the water shut off, so he sat down on a bench, facing away from the door. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed; he had only just kissed John two nights before. It wasn’t as though John pushed him away. In fact, to Randy, it seemed as though John enjoyed himself. They were still on speaking terms, after all.  
  
John walked out of the showers, dressed in only his shorts. He was surprised to see Randy sitting there, but not displeased. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey, John… Did you, uh, wanna go out somewhere?” Randy asked, flushing.  
  
He noticed the blush creeping up Randy’s face and smirked, “Like on a date?” he teased.  
  
“No! No, not… Not like a date… Just, to like, hang out, grab a drink or two. No, it’s not a date. Why would I be asking you out on a date? I don’t want to date you. Not that you’re not a great guy! Shit.”  
  
“Hey, man,” John cut in before Randy made an even bigger ass of himself, “I’m just shitting with you. I have an idea.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Randy said, still flustered.  
  
“Let’s grab something from some liquor store and go back to my hotel room. That sound ok?”  
  
Randy stood up, “Yeah, that sounds great.”  
  
John threw on a shirt and led them out to his car. He unlocked it and both men got in. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight, you know, in the Smackdown locker room.”  
  
“Well,” Randy started with a grin, “I figured I could lower my standards for one night and make an appearance.”  
  
“Such a sweetheart.”  
  
They continued the drive in silence. Soon enough they were in the parking lot of a near by liquor store, where they picked up a couple cases of beer. Once they got back to John’s hotel, they sat down on the bed and set to opening a bottle each.   
  
“Did you leave your car in the lot back at the arena?” John asked suddenly.  
  
Randy was just about to take his first sip, and he let the bottle rest on his bottom lip as he answered, “Oh, no, I hopped a ride with someone.”  
  
“Were you there the whole show?”  
  
“Most of it. I just kinda hung around for most of it, I didn’t want you to see me until after the show, anyway.”  
  
John grinned, “Big surprise?”  
  
“I guess you could call it that.” Randy took a long swallow, and John watched his throat work, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the liquid worked its way down. Randy lowered the bottle and noticed John staring. “Enjoying the view?”  
  
John snapped out of his trance like state, “Huh? Oh, uh,” he blushed. “Can’t complain.” John took a swig of his own, holding the bottle angled so he could keep his eyes on Randy keeping his eyes on him.   
  
“John, what is going on between us?” Randy asked, setting the bottle down beside him.  
  
“I dunno. Do you want something between us? I mean, you didn’t want this to be a date.”  
  
“Well, I mean, it  _could_  be, I guess, if you want to call it that. I wouldn’t mind if there was… What I mean to say is, if something  _was_  going on between us, well, it wouldn’t be a bad thing, I guess it’s what I’m trying to say. So, if there is something, I would like there to be…” Randy cut himself off by downing the rest of his bottle. He reached for another one, but before he could open the top, John pulled it out of his hands and lay it down. John leaned in a captured Randy’s mouth with his. He let the kiss continue for a few brief seconds before he pulled back.  
  
“Like that kinda something?”  
  
“Yeah, kinda like that.” Randy picked up the bottle, opened it up and took a nice, long drink. John finished off his first bottle and took out a second from the pack.   
  
“Don’t you feel like we should be toasting something?” John asked.  
  
“Sure. What, though?”  
  
“Hmm,” John though. “Us?”  
  
“Is there an ‘us?’” Randy wanted the answer to be a yes, he wanted them to be together, wanted to see where a relationship would lead.   
  
“Do you want there to be an ‘us?’ As in, a couple? Do you want us to be together? To be… boyfriends?”  
  
“I would like it,” Randy replied, “I don’t know how far we could take something between us. I do know, though, that I like you. We’ve been friends for so long; I don’t know why this didn’t happen sooner.”  
  
John laughed, “Yeah, man, you should have kissed me ages ago. So,” he held up his bottle, “To us?”  
  
Randy raised his bottle and the two clanked together, “To us.”   
  
They tipped their heads back and drank the bottles down. Both of them grabbed their sixth beer within forty minutes, and, at this point, they were getting rather tipsy. “Hey, John,” Randy began, “I’ll give you 10 bucks if you wear a dress for me.”  
  
“A dress?” John asked, raising his eyebrow.   
  
“Yup.”  
  
“For 10 bucks.”  
  
“That’s what I said.”  
  
John looked at Randy and leaned in to kiss the lopsided grin, “Make it 20 and you have a deal. And you pay for the dress.”  
  
“Ok, but we’re getting it from Goodwill.”  
  
“Deal?”  
  
“Deal.” The guys shook hands.   
  
John straddled Randy’s hips and pushed him back onto the bed. He began kissing his mouth, this time he let his tongue play across Randy’s lips. Randy parted his lips and John’s tongue slipped in. Randy let his hands slide up John’s back, up to his neck, up to the back of his head.   
  
John grabbed the hem of Randy’s shirt and pulled back in order to get the shirt over Randy’s head. He then tore his on shirt off, throwing it to the side.   
  
“Wait,” Randy stopped him.   
  
John glanced up, his lips still kissing over Randy’s chest, “What is it? I thought you wanted this.”  
  
“I… I do. Trust me, I want you so bad. I just don’t want to be drunk. I don’t want our first time to be some drunken fuck. I’ve had a couple of those, and they’re not all they’re cracked up to be.”  
  
“I’m with you on that one. So, did you wanna stop, then?” John asked as he rolled off of Randy.   
  
“Yeah, I guess…” He said, staring at his hands. “But, uh, do you think I could…”  
  
“Stay the night?” John finished for him. “I don’t see why not. It’s not a problem, just don’t try and jump me in the middle of the night. Got it?”  
  
“I’ll try my hardest.” Randy slid under the covers and John walked around to the other side, joining Randy. “We’re going shopping tomorrow.”  
  
“You got it.” He leaned over and gave Randy a kiss, “Night.”  
  
“Night… Uh, who’s getting the light?”  
  
“Shit. I always forget that.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Randy told him, “I’ll get it. I am the guest, after all. Just turn on that light next to you.” Randy got out of the covers and turned out the light. He stopped in the bathroom on the way back, the beer catching up to him. He got back in, but then John walked to the bathroom himself. Finally, both guys were back in bed, “Night, John.”  
  
“Good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

John felt himself beginning to wake up, so he rolled himself over and pulled the covers up to his chin. He felt a movement beside him, which caused him to open his eyes. He was confused for a second, then remembered that he went to bed with Randy Orton. John moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Randy’s waist. “Morning.”

Randy scooted back against John’s body, “Morning. I thought I was dreaming there for a couple minutes.”

“Mmm, nope, no dream. This is real. Damn, this is real. Wait, did I really agree to wear a dress for 20 bucks?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Does that mean you want to see me in a dress, or were you just being a dick?”

Randy blushed and was glad John couldn’t see him, “Well, uhh, I might possibly want to see it…”

“You got some weird fetishes, dude,” John laughed. 

“Yeah, I know. So, when are we going shopping?”

“Did you want to go soon, or later today?”

“Hmm,” Randy thought, pulling himself out of John’s grip and sitting up in the bed, “Maybe we should go soon, that way we won’t have a ton of people staring.”

“Ok, then, did you want to leave now? Are they even open now?” John asked, looking at the clock and noticing it was only 8:30. 

“I have no idea. But, I was kinda hoping I could take a shower first. And, Christ, maybe some Tylenol,” Randy said, holding his head.

“Yeah, sure…” John watched as Randy headed towards the bathroom and shut the door. “Hey, Randy?”

Randy opened the door and peaked his head out, “Yeah?”

“Did you, uh, want some company?” John felt himself blushing.

“I would, yeah.” Randy smiled, a genuine smile, which caused John to smile, as well. John stepped out of his boxers and stood in front of a wide eyed Randy. “I think my hangover just got better.”

“So, I take it you like what you see?” John asked as he strode into the bathroom. “Will that shower be big enough for both of us?”

Randy turned to face him and winked, “We’ll have to squeeze.” Randy stripped off the little clothing he was wearing and started the water, or rather, he tried to start the water. “Shit. No, that’s not…” Randy was getting frustrated with the shower not cooperating with him. “Goddamn! Why can’t all these showers work the same?”

“Way to be suave, Randy. Did you try pulling that little thing on the spout thing up?” John offered as advice. 

“Yeah, but it just falls back down.”

“Try holding it up when you turn on the water. That might make a difference.”

He tried it, and this time it worked and the shower started going. “Fucking things, why do they have to make them so complicated? Hey, so, how do you like your water? I like colder showers, but I don’t know about you.”

“Whatever is fine by me. As long as there’s no shrinkage, I’m set.”

Randy tested the water and it seemed fine to him, so he pulled back the curtain and stepped in. He shivered a bit as the cool water splashed over him, but his body quickly adjusted. John followed suit, stepping in behind Randy and pulling him close. “Cozy.”

“Yeah,” Randy agreed.

“Were you gonna clean up, or were you just planning on standing here?”

“Standing here wouldn’t be so bad.” 

John ran his hands over Randy’s abs and over his chest. He then stepped around to Randy’s front and took hold of Randy’s dick. This sent a wave of pleasure up Randy’s body. “I take it you like that.” Randy just nodded. John continued to stroke Randy’s cock, then used his other hand to play with his balls. 

“Mmm, never felt so good before.”

Then John grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather up Randy’s chest and arms and armpits. He moved around to get Randy’s back, letting Randy rinse off his front. Once his back was done, John ran the soap over Randy’s ass, causing another moan to escape Randy’s lips. “Well, I think I’m done,” John said.

“I beg to differ,” Randy replied, turning himself so that his back was now under the spray. His eyes shone with anticipation as he saw John turn his own eyes down to his hard cock.

“Silly me, I seem to have forgotten something.” He ran the soap around Randy’s cock and balls, then used his hands to spread the lather around further. Randy’s head fell back under the shower head as John’s hands stroked and played with him. 

“John, I’m gonna come.” John worked even faster, finally bringing Randy to completion. Randy took a few deep breaths before turning his eyes down to John, who just grinned up at him. Randy turned around and quickly rinsed before turning back to face John. “Damn, John, that was… wow… possibly the greatest orgasm of my life. Now, about you,” Randy added, taking a look at John’s own hard dick. “I think I know how to deal with that.” He then dropped to his knees and began to lick around John’s cock. John grabbed Randy’s hair as his own head fell back. The water splashed on his stomach and ran down his body. Randy was getting some of the shower flow into his mouth, but all he cared about was showing John the same kind of pleasure he had been given. 

He took the head into his mouth and his tongue swirled around. John grip on his hair became even tighter. John let out a gasp as Randy suddenly took all of him in. Randy pulled back quickly as his gag reflex took over. He moved his head in, taking in a couple inches, and then pulled back, sucking. He continued to bob his head back and forth, going for several minutes before John said, “Oh, I’m close.”

Randy abruptly pulled back, “You’re clean, right?”

John, surprised at the lack of contact looked at Randy confused, “Huh?”

“No STDs or any of that shit, right?”

“Oh, no.”

“Good.” Randy took John’s cock back into his mouth and continued his previous actions. This time he let his hands play with John’s balls.

“Ohh, so close,” John moaned out just before he began to come in Randy’s mouth. Randy’s throat worked to get everything down. 

Once Randy swallowed everything he could, he stood up and rinsed himself and let John rinse off before turning off the water. “I would say that’s one of, if not the best showers I’ve ever had,” Randy said, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing one over to John. 

“Really? I guess that was in my top 10, maybe top 5,” John teased as he wrapped the towel around his waist. 

“Don’t be an ass. That was fucking fantastic, and you know it.”

“That,” John said, grabbing Randy’s towel and pulling him close, “was fucking fantastic.” He punctuated it with a kiss, letting his tongue tangle with Randy’s as they both enjoyed the moment. “Now, how about some breakfast? Then we can go shopping.”

“Sounds like a plan, babe.” Randy covered his mouth with both hands after the ‘babe’ slipped out.

“Babe? You just called me babe?”

“Sorry, it just… It just slipped.”

“Don’t apologize. I like it,” John said with a smile.

“Well, if you like it…”

“I do. Now, let’s go eat.”

After breakfast, the two men drove around looking for a Goodwill store. They finally found one and, once John parked, they looked at each other before stepping out of the car. “You ready, Johnny?”

“I guess. This better be worth the 20 bucks.”

“I’m pretty sure it will be,” Randy laughed.

The two walked into the store; they could feel the stares of people around them as they browsed the dress rack. An employee came up to them and asked, “Is there anything I can help you two gentlemen with today?”

“No, thank you,” Randy said, “we’re just looking around.”

“Alright. If there’s anything you need, just come get me.”

“You got it.”

“I bet people think we’re nuts,” Randy said to John.

“Well, we are nuts, so they’re not too far off,” John informed him. He held up a deep blue dress, “What about this one?” 

“Will it be big enough to fit your broad shoulders and defined chest and abs?” Randy whispered in response.

“I don’t know, it says size 18. What the hell is 18? 18 what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t generally go shopping in the women’s department. Let’s just get it, if it doesn’t fit, so what? You’ll still get your 20 bucks. And I’ll still get to see you in a dress.”

“Ok, we’ll get it.”

Randy grabbed the dress and headed off to the register. The cashier looked from him to the dress then over to John and quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. Randy filled in the silence, “It’s for one of the guys, practical joke, ya know?”

“Yup,” the cashier said, ringing it in and telling him the total. Randy paid and the two were off. 

“We’re saving this for tonight. Were you going to the next city today, or were you planning on doing that tomorrow?”

“I was gonna go today. It’s only about 4 hours from here to Boston. Your next show is in Boston, too, right?”

“Yeah,” Randy answered. “So, are we leaving now?”

“Yup, that’s why I checked out of the hotel before we came out here.”

“I guess you did.” Randy said, remembering. 

“Do you have a reservation somewhere?”

“Well, I’ve been rooming with Dave. I think we were staying at the Park Plaza hotel today.”

“Call him up and tell him you had a change of plans and that you’re staying at the Marriott.”

“Should I tell him I’m staying with you?” Randy asked.

“If you want.” John told him. 

Randy took out his cell phone and dialed Dave’s number. After two rings, he picked up, “Hello.”

“Hey, it’s Randy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Dave, it’s Randy.”

“I saw. Caller ID, great invention. What’s up?”

John backed the car out of the parking spot and pulled onto the road, looking for the interstate on-ramp. 

“Change of plans. I can’t stay with you tonight.”

“Why, is everything ok?” he asked, worry in his voice.

“No, no, everything’s fine. It’s just that, well, I’m staying at the Marriot tonight.”

“Oh, yeah? Any particular reason?”

“Uhh, John’s staying there.”

“You sly dog, you,” Batista said with a smirk.

Randy couldn’t think of anything to say to that, so he just nodded before remembering that Dave couldn’t see him. “Yup,” he added quickly. 

“Well then, I’ll see you later. You have a good time tonight.”

John watched as a blush climbed up the side of Randy’s face, and he wondered what Dave could have said to cause such a reaction. 

“Thanks,” Randy said sheepishly. “See ya.” Once he hung up, he turned his focus to John. “Ok, that’s all set…”

“What did he say to you to make you blush?”

“I didn’t blush,” Randy said, shaking his head.

“You did so blush!” John exclaimed as he merged onto the interstate. 

“Ortons don’t blush,” Randy countered. 

“Hate to break it to ya, then, but if that’s the case, you ain’t no Orton.”

“Just shut the fuck up and pay attention to the damn road. Shit.”

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.”

“I’m not fucking _cute_.”

“You shut up, you’re fucking adorable,” John and Randy argued jokingly, both failing to keep the smiles off their faces. 

“Well, if I’m cute, so are you.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, you hate it as much as I do!”

“I do not. I know that it’s ok to take a compliment.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I know. Now make sure you pay attention to the exits, I don’t want to miss it. I’m assuming you know how to read a map.”

“Uh, not very well. Geography wasn’t exactly my strong suit at school,” Randy admitted, hanging his head a little.

“Ok, well, that’s why I printed out Map Quest directions. I’m assuming you know how to _read_.”

“Hardy-har-har. Of course I can fucking read. Bastard.”

“Good.”

A silence fell over the car, the only talking either did for some time was to say what exit they should be taking, or which lane they should be in. Randy fell asleep in his seat when there was a long stretch of road ahead of them. John tried to focus on the road, but his eyes kept drifting towards Randy’s sleeping body. 

He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. Had grown to like his best friend as far more than just a best friend. He thought back to the night that Randy had kissed him for the first time. It had only been a couple days ago, but he could still feel Randy’s mouth on his. It wasn’t a wonderfully passionate kiss, but it was enough to stir up feelings inside John which he had been hiding from himself for far too long. There had always been _something_ there between them, but he never wanted to pin it for something more than just friendship. One drunken kiss had changed it all, though. 

His mind flashed back to the night before in his hotel room, when he climbed on top of Randy in the bed. Randy had been the voice of reason, telling him that he wanted their first time together to be something more than a drunken fuck, one that they could possibly regret later. Even though neither had been completely wasted, it was only three beers apice, granted, it was the good import stuff. Still, they weren’t exactly all there, either. 

But then this morning, oh that morning in the shower. Randy Orton had gotten down on his knees and sucked him off. The definition of man sitting next to him had taken his cock into his mouth and brought him to completion, even going so far as to swallow all of John’s cum. John smiled and placed his hand over Randy’s, which was lying on Randy’s lap, palm up. 

Randy woke up and saw John unbuckling. “Hey.”

“Hey there, sleepy-head. Have a nice nap?”

“Mmm, yeah. We here? Oh, guess not,” Randy added as he finally took in his surroundings. They were in a McDonald’s parking lot. 

“Nah, I just had to piss and stretch my legs. You getting out?” John asked before slamming his door shut.

“Yeah,” Randy said, rolling his head before unbuckling and opening his door. 

Once they were done, Randy asked, “Did you want me to do any of the driving, give you a break?”

“Nah,” John answered, “we’re less than an hour away, anyway.”

“Shit, I was sleeping that long?”

“Yeah. It was nice to drive without your bitching, though.”

Randy punched his arm before crossing over to the passenger side door. “You know what? Fuck you.”

“I hope you do.”

Randy paused with one foot in the door, ducking into the car, “What was that?”

John took his seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. “Nothing. Now get in, we’re making good time. And we don’t want to get stuck in Boston traffic. It’s a bitch.”

“Whatever.”

“So, uh, tomorrow,” John began, pulling out of the space and onto the road, “before the show I was gonna visit my parents.”

“That’s nice,” Randy said, not sure where John was trying to go with this.

“Yeah, it’s always nice when I get to see them.” John found his way back onto the highway, awkwardly trying to talk to Randy. “Well, I mean, I’d have to run it by them, but, uh, would you like to, you know, come with me?”

“To your parent’s house?”

“Yeah.”

“I would like that. I’d like that a lot. Thank you, John.”

“Good. Good…”

Randy slid his hand over to the armrest to where John’s arm was, get this, resting. He ran his fingers over John’s fingers, then turned to hand over where he started tracking along the lines of John’s palm. Randy then let his fingers slide up John’s arm. Randy watched John’s face as he fought to keep his eyes open and focused on the road. “That feel good?” Randy questioned.

John had a sharp intake of breath as Randy reached the bend in his arm, touching the sensitive skin, “Yeah.”

Randy suddenly pulled his hand away, and John glared at the loss of contact. “Can’t have you crashing, now, can we? Pay attention to the road.

“Tease.”

Again, they fell into a silence, one or the other making an occasional comment about a building. Soon they began arguing about how John would get them pulled over if he didn’t slow down. 

“Chill, man, we’re in Mass now; no one gives a flying fuck what you do up here. Trust me, this is where I grew up.”

Soon, they were pulling into the parking garage for the Marriot. “So, how come you’re staying here? Most of the other guys are over at the Park Plaza.”

John drove to the second floor where he was able to find a single parking space. “Marriot credit card. My mom started using them, and I saw the genius behind them.” John parked and opened the trunk, from where he grabbed his suitcases. Randy’s stuff was in the backseat, which he took out. John locked up after he made sure they grabbed everything.

“So, what exactly do these cards do?”

“Well, they’re kinda like frequent flyer miles, only not for flying. You buy shit, you get points, you get enough points, you get free rooms. And that is what I have here; a free room.”

“Oh, that’s handy.”

“Yup. Now, let’s go check in.” 

The guys headed into the lobby where they checked in. The man at the check in desk informed them they were in room 752, so they found the elevator and headed up. Once they reached the 7th floor, the doors dinged and opened for them. Following the signs, they found their rooms. John unlocked the door and walked in; Randy followed behind. The door closed when John turned to Randy and slammed him against it, crushing their mouths together.

“Damn,” John said when he pulled back, “I’ve been waiting to do that all day.”

“Well, then, don’t stop now.”

“No, no, I’m all set. For now. Remember, we have the rest of the night to ourselves. Come on, let’s go walk around Boston. It’s such a perfect walking city. Plus, it’s possibly the greatest city in the world.”

“Sure… You’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you?” Randy asked, and John nodded in agreement. “Well, I guess we’re gonna walk around Boston.”

“Good!” John said excitedly. “I can show you the Southside Church, oh, and we can ride the T! We can head over to the north side and stop at the aquarium.”

Randy grinned, “An aquarium?”

“Sure, why not? I’m here to show you the city, man. You ever ridden on a DUWK?”

“Uh, no, why would I ride a duck?”

“Not a duck, like the animal duck, but one of those World War II land and water vehicle things,” John explained.

“Nope.”

“Good.”

The guys spent hours outside walking around Boston, taking in the sights. They stopped to eat at Hard Rock Café, where they got hounded for pictures and autographs. They didn’t really care, though, they were much too happy in each other’s company. 

Finally, around 9:30, they rode the T back to the south side of Boston where their hotel was. Once inside the room, Randy crossed over to his stuff where he pulled out John’s deep blue dress. “You ready?”

“I guess I have to be, don’t I?” John took the dress from Randy’s hands and left for the bathroom. Randy could hear cursing from inside the room, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “This isn’t fucking funny, Orton.”

“Oh, but it is, Cena. It’s fucking hilarious.”

“You’re a sick, twisted freak. Dammit, I can’t zip this thing!”

“Hey, you’re the one that agreed to it. It won’t zip? Maybe we should have gotten a couple sizes bigger.”

“I may have agreed, but I wasn’t the one that brought it up. It’s really not gonna get any higher without ripping. Can I just come out now and get it over with?”

“Yeah, come on. I can’t wait.”

John opened the door and walked out. The fabric was pulled taut over John’s muscular body, and it clung to him. Randy looked him up and down, his mouth hanging open. His eyes stopped at John’s waist, where John’s cock was obviously erect. “You happy?” John asked, annoyed.

“Yeah. Gimme a spin.”

John grimaced, but spun around in a circle anyway. The dress billowed out around him, giving Randy a glimpse of his upper legs. “There.”

“Jesus. You look fucking hot.”

“Yeah, sure I do.”

“We should have gotten you heels.”

“No fucking way. Maybe we can get you some when it’s your turn.”

“Maybe,” Randy agreed, not really paying attention to what was actually said. He moved closer to John, he let his hands rest on John’s cloth covered hips as he leaned forward to kiss him. 

“You’re turned on by this, aren’t you?” John asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“And you’re not?” Randy replied quickly, taking hold of John through the dress. His hand moved up and down over John’s cock, and John’s head dropped back at the feel of the fabric rubbing along him. Randy kissed him again before pulling him back to the bed. “We’re doing this right tonight. God, I want to fuck you so hard.”

“Yes,” John said, lying down on the mattress. 

Randy made John move back so his head was resting on the pillows. “Wait, do you have anything we could use as lube?”

“Uh, no, can’t say that I do. Wait, what about the lotion in the bathroom?”

“Fine.” Randy climbed off of John and retrieved the lotion from the bathroom. He got back on top and captured John’s mouth in a kiss. He felt John’s hands undo his belt and button. Randy’s own hands slid up the side of John’s legs, under the dress. He noticed that John wasn’t wearing anything underneath once he got to the upper thighs. 

John had pulled Randy’s jeans down as far as he could, so Randy pulled back from the kiss and removed them himself, along with his shirt. Then Randy leaned back in and began kissing his way up John’s leg and back down the other, skipping over John’s hard cock. 

He reached over to the side table, picked up the lotion and said, “How do you think we should…? Should you flip over, or would you rather try this face to face?”

“Like this; I want to be able to see you,” John answered truthfully.

“Me, too. Ok, I think maybe you should put you legs over my shoulders. Or you could just pull your knees into your chest, I guess.”

John lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Randy’s neck. Randy dumped a bunch of the lotion in his hand and rubbed it along his cock. He then slid one finger inside John, who let out a gasp. “That’s… interesting.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Randy began moving the finger in and out, then added a second. Again, John let out a gasp, the sensation of having something moving inside him was surprising. He felt Randy sliding the fingers around, then scissoring them, trying to widen his hole. “Do it now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Randy added more lotion to his length before pushing himself in. John wasn’t ready for the pain that accompanied the entrance, and he let out a yell. Randy leaned down to kiss him, trying to cover the scream with his mouth. Finally, Randy pulled back and looked down at John’s sweaty face. “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? I’ll pull out if you want me to.”

“No, it just… it just hurt more than I was expecting. I’m ok. Just let me get used to it, ok?”

“Ok,” Randy said wearily. 

“Ok,” John said, taking a deep breath, “go on.”

Randy pulled back slowly, almost pulling all the way out. He then moved his hips back very slowly. He locked his eyes on John’s, and the two smiled. Knowing that John was better now, he began picking up his pace. “You like this?”

“I’m getting used to— Oh, GOD!” John shouted when Randy hit something inside him. Randy stopped, thinking he had hurt him, but then John commanded, “Do that again!”

Randy pushed back in at the same angle, and again, John let out a cry of pleasure. Seeing how this made John feel, Randy kept this angle, hitting that spot with every stroke. John was gripping the sheets and Randy was digging his fingers into John’s shoulders, hard enough to leave marks. 

“John, I’m gonna come,” Randy said, sweat dripping off his forehead onto John’s face. John just nodded. Randy came with a cry, pushing deep into John. John, feeling Randy’s seed spill into him was too much, and he began to come, as well, shooting over both their stomachs and getting some on the dress he still had on.

Randy collapsed onto John, who let his legs drop onto the mattress. “Goddamn,” Randy muttered. 

“Yeah,” John added with a sigh, pulling Randy in close to him. 

“Christ.”

“Yeah,” John agreed.

“Should we shower before going to bed?” Randy asked, snuggling closer to John.”

“Probably. But I _really_ don’t feel like moving.”

“Me either… John?”

“Yeah?”

“I… Well, I think I may… You see, I’m pretty sure… I, uh… love you.”

John smiled wide and wrapped his leg around Randy. “I think I love you, too, Randy.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then whispered, “Good night.”

Randy smiled, as well, and turned so that his back was pressed against John, “Good night.”


End file.
